Avalon
by Sorceress of Stories
Summary: After her death, Morgana Pendragon finds herself in Avalon, the afterlife. She has an encounter with the people she swore vengeance upon but things suddenly take a different turn and confessions as well as apologies are made. She knew she didn't deserve to go to Avalon, but that didn't mean other thought so. Post 5x13.


**Dislcaimer: I do NOT own Merlin nor will I EVER!**

 **Author's Note: This has been in my head for some time now and after the tear-jerking ending of Merlin, I knew I HAD to write this! SO enjoy!**

Dead.

That's what Morgana Pendragon was. She was deceased and making her way to Avalon. She gasped when she saw she was in a bright and light blue room with running waterfalls that were stuck to the walls. In front of her were two golden thrones adorned in the finest jewels. Flowers of all kinds and all different colors bloomed bedside the thrones. When the sorceress died, she felt pain, anger, and regret. Regret that she couldn't best her enemies and anger that she had lost the war. She hated everyone who she thought were her friends. She hated her lineage and wanted revenge on anyone who wronged her. She had flashbacks of all the battles she fought against Arthur, Emrys, and everyone else. She hated them deeply.

However, that all changed when she got to Avalon, the afterlife. Once she got there and looked at the peaceful waterfalls, she felt happiness and relief. A small but genuine smile graced her lips.

"Morgana?"

Morgana gasped as she turned to look at the one she swore vengeance upon. She looked upon the face of her old friend and half-brother, Arthur Pendragon. He looked the same except all the bruises and scars had healed and he looked fairly healthy. His skin had a healthy glow, his tuft of hair was as blonde as ever, and his silver armor as well as his flowing red cape gleamed.

Beside him was his queen, Guinevere. Gwen looked the same as well what with her dark skin, her curly dark brown hair cascading down her back, and her long red dress that only the finest nobles wore. She still had the grace and elegance of a queen.

Instead of attacking or just plain sneering, Morgana simply stared up at the couple. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, not only because she was in front of the dead couple, but because they were SMILING at her!

"W-why are you doing that?" Morgana asked, still staring warily at the couple.

"Doing what?" questioned Arthur, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you attacking?" asked Morgana, confused and exasperated.

"Why aren't you?" Arthur asked, smirking slightly, as if he knew why but decided to humor the sorceress.

Morgana opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Instead she just closed her mouth and continued to stare at the couple, determined to find out why she couldn't attack them. She COULD! But she didn't WANT to! Why was that!?

As Morgana stared up at the couple, she felt herself going back in time. She began having flashbacks of happier times. The times before she left with Morgause to take over Camelot. Flashbacks of her and her brother sword fighting as children, flashbacks of her spending endless nights chatting with Gwen at night, flashbacks of talking with Merlin and making fun of Arthur secretly. All those flashbacks of her standing up to Uther for what she thought was right came to her mind as well as flashbacks of all her friends comforting her because of her nightmares/visions. Her friends…

"Morgana?"

Morgana looked up to see the only couple looking down at her, clearly concerned and then it suddenly clicked. She was dead. She was in Avalon. She was in a place where souls rest with their loved ones for eternity. She looked back at all the years she spent isolated and bent on revenge. She didn't DESERVE to be here. She knew it. Everyone else most likely knew it. So why was she here!?

It's simple. She is here because they believed in her. They being Arthur and Gwen. The seer used to be a good person but a series of unfortunate events took place that brought her down the wrong path. Morgana, deep down, didn't really desire Arthur's throne. Not really. What she wanted was for Camelot to recognize magic and see it as a force for good. See magic for what it truly was. Powerful and can be used for good as well as bad, depending on the person who wields it. She thought she was doing the right thing at first but she got too caught up in the power and went berserk.

Morgana felt tears run down her cheeks and she began sobbing pitifully. She had her head bent low and didn't dare look at the deceased King and Queen of Camelot. She tried to kill them. Oh Gods! She tried to kill her brother. She tried to hurt her best friend. So many innocent lives destroyed because of her selfishness. Her own kin even! She couldn't deal with the grief anymore. She abruptly looked up when she felt someone hugging her. It was her brother, Arthur. Arthur was HUGGING her! She reluctantly returned the hug and sobbed onto his shoulder. The deceased king then began rocking back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Morgana" began Arthur as he broke the hug. He wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm sorry. I should've been there for you all those years ago. I should've….should've been a better friend…a better brother. I had no idea you suffered so…"

Arthur trailed off and Morgana shook her head. "No brother, I'm the one who has to apologize, though you all deserve more than that. I've done terrible things. I've killed innocent people, destroyed homes, and turned you against magic even more when what I really wanted was for people to accept it. I….I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Arthur chuckled slightly and pulled his sister into another hug. "Too bad, you're going to get it anyways." The greatest thing about Avalon is that it throws away all your anger and hate. All is left is the guilt and regret you must unleash to reach happiness. Forgiveness is also a big thing. Many people in Avalon are forgiving, not matter what.

Morgana broke the hug and turned towards Gwen. Gwen gave her old friend a tender smile and opened her arms out, clearly expecting a hug. Morgana's eyes widened and then she began to sob the same time she began running into her best friend's arms.

"It's alright Morgana, shhh" crooned Gwen, rocking her back and forth just as Arthur did moments ago. She brushed through the sorceress' dark curls as she sobbed into her shoulder. Once Morgana regained her composure, Gwen smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"I've missed you Morgana" admitted Gwen.

"I have too" whispered Morgana. She then glanced back at her brother. "Both of you."

The three then did a group hug, knowing that nothing would ever separate them so cruelly ever again. That was a promise.

Some time passed and Gwen was sitting peacefully on her throne, reading a novel while Morgana sat in a smaller but similar throne. They placed two new silver thrones adorned with jewels on either side of the gold thrones. The one beside Gwen was reserved for Morgana while the other was reserved for a very special friend. A special friend who is lost but will return to them one day.

And that day would soon come.

Arthur suddenly ran into the throne room, causing Gwen and Morgana to look up at the deceased king in curiosity. His eyes were wide and he was panting heavily from running all the way to the women to tell them the news.

"Arthur, what's going on?" asked Gwen, setting her book down and rushing to her husband's side.

Arthur delicately took Gwen's hands in his and smiled brightly. "Gwen, it's happening! I'm to return to the mortal world today! It's time!"

Gwen gasped, knowing fully well what time it was. The rise of the Once and Future King. It was time for King Arthur to team up with Emrys and save the world from certain doom. With words of encouragement as well as promises to come back from both Gwen and Morgana, Arthur took off to find Freya, whom was going to send him back to the mortal world. Back to his best friend.

When Arthur returned to Avalon, Gwen immediately ran into his arms and kissed him all over in relief. Morgana also rushed over to hug her brother. Seeing Arthur's bright smile, they sensed he had saved the world. Not alone of course.

Arthur turned towards the door to his throne room and rolled his eyes. "Come on dollop head!"

"Oi, that's MY insult!"

Gwen and Morgana gasped, they instantly recognizing that voice. That voice filled with kindness as well as sarcasm. Coming into the room was the one and only, the most powerful warlock in the world…

Merlin.

Gwen immediately let out a strangled cry and ran into the warlock's arms. Merlin hugged his other best friend and picked her up, spinning her around happily. Once he set her down, his eyes came into contact with another lost friend. One he never thought he'd see again. Morgana's breath hitched as she saw Merlin for the first time in a millennia. No longer did she feel anger towards the warlock. She felt happiness but pity as well. She didn't know if he would forgive her even If they WERE in Avalon.

Morgana, however, was surprised when Merlin came over and hugged her like she was the same Morgana she used to be. "Glad to have you back Morgana." Merlin smiled as he broke the hug and Morgana smiled back tearfully.

The young seer had been so afraid of seeing Merlin again. She spent years and years walking beside large lakes, reminiscing of happy times. She knew she didn't deserve Merlin's forgiveness and wouldn't have blamed him if he never forgave her. But he did, miraculously.

"I-I'm so sorry Merlin" sobbed Morgana. "I-you were my kin..y-you had magic! I-I shouldn't have been so blind! And all those terrible things I did to you….I…"

Merlin shook his head and sighed. "Morgana, I also need to apologize. I did a lot of things to you I wasn't proud of such as poisoning you and not telling you I had magic. It hurt you in the long run and I'm sorry."

Morgana smiled tearfully and pulled her long-lost friend into another hug. Soon it turned into a group hug with the four of them. They were finally together again and at peace once again.

And they would never be torn apart again.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Finished! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna clear a few things up though so many fans aren't confused like Arthur and Gwen forgiving Morgana so easily. See, Avalon is the afterlife and in Avalon, everyone gets to rest peacefully. They forgive easily. Since Arthur and Gwen were in Avalon, they forgave Morgana easily. Same goes for Morgana. I also wanted to put Merlin in this because they aren't whole without the warlock. You could just assume since Merlin was done waiting for Arthur, he went to Avalon to stay there for eternity after saving the world.**


End file.
